


You're the Dragonborn Harry

by IrishDame777



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishDame777/pseuds/IrishDame777
Summary: Harry just wanted to show his adoptive father that he could handle traveling across Skyrim.  Life at the College of Winterhold is fun and lively but predictable.  He wants adventure and exploration but his father tells him he isn't ready.  Determined to prove himself he sneaks away from the College and travels with the Khajiit.  What could go wrong?Valkyrie was once a a decorated and renowned member of the Penitus Oculatus.  Feeling betrayed by the White-Gold Concordat she loses faith in the King she swore to protect and retreats to Skyrim to live out the rest of her life as a mercenary.  When she stumbles across Harry in Helgen she finally finds her direction in life. Training the new Dragonborn to save them all from the World-Eater.Life is never easy; a dangerous new group of Thalmor and meddlesome Daedric Princes seek to make their lives difficult.  Together with the friends and relationships they gather along the way, can Harry and Valkyrie save Skyrim and all of Tamriel or will drown beneath the tide that is their enemies?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Ron Weasley/Iona, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Close Call at Helgen!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of AU and Canon Skyrim storyline. The great war was 14 years ago not 30. I'm trying this out to get a feel of what everyone thinks of it. It's been bouncing around in my head for awhile now since I have another Harry Potter series going and I've been obsessed with playing Skyrim since forever. Let me know what you think and whether you think I should keep this going or not. I might continue anyway just to get it out of my head. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

As he sat in the back of the Imperial carriage with the leader of the Stormcloaks Harry couldn’t help but wonder how things had gone so wrong. It was all supposed to be so simple. When the Khajiit caravan left Winterhold he would sneak out of the College and accompany them to Riften. From there he would take a carriage back to his home hold. He was sure that once he showed his father he could manage this short journey the man would be forced to admit that he was capable of handling himself on _more_ adventures.

What he had not counted on was a powerful group of bandits using a Giant’s camp to overwhelm unsuspecting travelers. He had to watch as his friends were eventually overcome by their opponents, falling one-by-one. Near the end Dro’marash plead for him to flee. Knowing he was powerless to help them and a liability to protect he had done so. Fleeing blindly in whatever direction was open, he wandered straight into a Stormcloak camp at Darkwater Crossing.

They were not happy to see him and accused him of being an Imperial spy. He’d tried to reason with them, but they didn’t want to listen. They were just about to bind him and bring him to Ulfric Stormcloak’s tent when the Imperial ambush came down upon them. Harry had almost felt like fainting. His little foray just kept going from bad to worse. He didn’t want to admit it, but in the face of his immanent execution he had to. His father had been right. He wasn’t ready to “go off gallivanting around Skyrim” yet.

“Whoa!”

The carriage came to a jerking halt as the driver pulled back on the reigns. At first Harry wasn’t sure what made him stop. Then a woman appeared out of the forest. It was still fairly dark out, the sun wouldn’t rise for at least another hour, but he could make her out well enough. She was dressed in steel plated armor, sans helmet, with two ebony swords at her hips. Her long dark hair was plaited and tied with a leather strip. The underside of her head was shaved close to the scalp.

“Who are you stranger?” Demanded the Captain.

“Valkyrie Stormcrow.” Her voice was low and husky and surprisingly feminine.

“Hm. Come to see your handy work, eh?”

The two Stormcloaks in the carriage went rigid, Ulfric standing to glare fiercely at her. Harry shrunk down in his corner in an effort to make himself as small as possible.

“I don’t really care enough one way or the other.” Valkyrie replied. “I’m on my way to Falkreath. Think I can hitch a ride?”

“We can take you, but there will be a wait in Helgen.”

“Helgen? You’re not taking them to trial in Cyrodiil?”

“No. There will be no trial. These traitors have a date with the headsman first thing this morning.”

Harry could feel the blood leave his face. This couldn’t be happening. Why wouldn’t they listen to him?

“What’s with the kid?” Valkyrie was watching him closely as she climbing into the driver’s seat. In the torchlight he could see her eyes were grey like storm clouds.

“Found him with the rebels in their camp. Didn’t think they were desperate enough to take kids.

The blonde Stormcloak scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Something to say, Ralof?”

“I don’t speak to traitors Valkyrie.”

She let out a bark of laughter as she pulled off her gauntlets.

“I was never on anyone’s side, Ralof. Just because I’ve helped a few people in Windhelm and shared a couple of drinks with some Stormcloaks doesn’t make me one of you.”

“You are our Thane!”

“I’m a Thane in every hold. I haven’t chosen a side. I’m here to help the people of Skyrim to line my pockets.”

“Haven’t chosen a side and yet you help the Imperials find Ulfric!”

“He murdered High King Torygg!” She swiveled in her seat to roar in his face, her eyes like the hard edge of a blade. Ulfric grunted beneath his gag and her flinty gaze settled on him. Stuck in the middle, Harry wished he could just melt through the floor.

“I am well aware of your whole spiel about challenging him in the old ways.” Valkyrie spat. “He knew not the Way of the Voice and he was not the experienced war veteran you are. Regardless of whether that made him a good king or not he was no match for you and you knew that. It was murder, plain and simple. If it were an honorable and true challenge you wouldn’t have needed to run.”

She huffed and turned back to the road before them. Harry had to agree with her logic, but tried not to let it show. He didn’t need the rebels mad at him as well.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when their caravan finally pulled into Helgen. They were ushered off the wagon and made to wait as they were called forward one-by-one. Harry couldn’t stop the tremors that racked his body. Would they listen if he tried once more to tell them this was all a misunderstanding? He didn’t want to plead for his life like some milk drinking sop, but he didn’t want to die either.

“You there!” He jumped as the Imperial soldier called out to him. He hadn’t realized he was the only one left now. “Who are you?”

“Harry, sir. Harry Potter.”

“What should we do Captain? He’s not on the list.”

“Forget the list-.”

“Please, ma’am. I-.”

“Hold it, Captain.”

Valkyrie stepped in front of the woman trying to send him to the chopping black. She let her eyes rove over him for a moment, taking in his bedraggled appearance. He fought back the urge to recoil as she touched his sleeve.

“Potter, you said?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re quite well mannered for a rebel.”

“My dad’s insistent upon it. Please, you have to listen. I’m not a rebel. I swear it!”

“Mm.” She hummed noncommittal. “Is that so? How did you end up at Darkwater Crossing?”

“I was running away from a bandit attack at Steamcrag. I was traveling with a Khajiit caravan when we were attacked. The Giant’s and the bandits killed everyone but Ahkari and Dro’Marash. They’re the ones who told me to run.”

“I see.” She was eyeing his robes carefully and scrutinizing his face. “Where are you from boy?”

“The College, ma’am. My father is an instructor there.”

“I thought so.” She murmured quietly. “Come with me.”

“What?!” The Imperial Captain looked gob smacked. “He’s a prisoner! Where do you think you’re taking him?”

“Did you not just hear our entire conversation?” Valkyrie snapped. “He is obviously _not_ a rebel and you _obviously_ are highly uneducated in the institution you serve. This is a young man who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, he’s a mage. They wouldn’t want him.”

Harry could scarcely believe his luck. Was this really happening?

“General Tullius will hear of this!” The captain shouted. She was incensed at losing her prisoner.

“Where the fuck do you think I’m taking him?” Valkyrie took his wrists and cut his bindings. “Don’t you worry; I’ll be sure to inform him just how incompetent you are.”

Harry darted his eyes between the pair hoping his savior wouldn’t make the captain angry enough to kill him where he stood.

“Honestly; executing people without even questioning them. Deplorable.”

Valkyrie took a firm grip on his wrist and pulled him towards the graying general as he watched the executions. Harry, feeling numb, just let her. This woman was a stranger to him and yet she was saving his life. After everything that had happened he couldn’t believe his luck. He could go home again. He could tell his father how sorry he was and how stupid he’d been. Moisture pricked at the edges of his eyes and he rubbed them furiously.

“Well look what the cat dragged in. Valkyrie Stormcrow. I didn’t think anything less than the promise of gold would bring you out of whatever dank hole you’d crawled into.”

A tall lanky red haired teen standing next to the general peered around him to get a good look at her. He blue eyes were wide and reverent.

“I don’t need a lecture from an honorless pig such as yourself.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. Why did she seem to want to pick a fight with anyone she spoke to? Was she trying to get them killed? With a snarky attitude like that though; she’d probably get along great with his father. That or metaphorical fur would fly.

“Your captain captured an innocent civilian in her ambush on Darkwater Crossing. She didn’t even try to listen to reason.”

“What proof do you have?”

“Other than his last name is Potter? Just look at his clothes. He’s a child and a mage. What would the Stormcloaks want with him? They despise magic.”

Harry frowned. Everyone kept calling him that today. Sure he was young, but he wasn’t a _child._ The couple who owned the inn in Winterhold had been seventeen and nineteen when they started _their_ family.

“Ronald here is fifteen and in training to be a battle mage for the Imperial Army. He’s not that young. But Potter you say?”

The older man’s muddy brown eyes raked over him appraisingly. Had he know Harry’s birth parents? There was no time to discuss it. A fearsome roar split the air and a massive black dragon dark as night landed on the tower above them.

“Holy shit…” Valkyrie breathed.

“I don’t know what I did to make the divines angry but I’m so so sorry!” Harry said.


	2. Escape and Tales of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are appreciated! :-) Enjoy!

16th of Hearthfire 201, Morning

Somehow, despite the fiery boulders raining from the sky and the massive black dragon ravaging the small town, they made it into the keep unharmed. The Imperial soldier with the list had led them through the chaos with a calm focus Harry envied. Seeing that dragon had left his feet anchored to the ground and his mind blank. Fighting bandits and saber cats was one thing, but an honest to gods dragon…

“You all right there Harry?” Valkyrie was seated on one of the many chests at the foot of the beds. Her silver eyes studied him carefully.

“As much as I can be I guess. I’m not injured or anything.”

She nodded slowly, solemnly.

“What about you Ronald?”

The red head was splayed on the floor. His uniform was smoking slightly from where a jet of fiery breath came too close for comfort. He raised an arm to give them a thumbs up.

“Just Ron is fine by the way. Ronald makes me sound like a bloody ancient scholar or something.”

“Fine, then. We’re you burned at all?”

“Nearly. He just signed my armor is all.”

“Good. Hadvar?”

All three of them turned to the nord pursuing the weapons racks. He nodded slightly and came to join them, extending an iron sword each to Harry and Ron.

“Nothing to write home about.” He turned to the boys. “I know you two are mages, but you’re young yet. You probably don’t have the magic reserves for long battles. Do you know how to use a blade?”

Ron nodded, though he replied that he wasn’t very good. Harry on the other hand suddenly looked forlorn and groaned aloud.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Valkyrie asked.

“My dagger. I never got it back from the captain. It was an Elven dagger my mother used to kill the Thalmor that mortally wounded her. Her best friend, my adoptive father, specially enchanted it and gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday.”

Valkyrie made an odd choking sound and stared at him as if she’d never seen anything like him.

“Severus Snape _adopted_ you?!”

Ron whipped around to face him, mouth agape.

“No way!”

Harry blushed furiously and ducked his head.

“You know him?”

“I was a top ranking Penitus Oculatus before I left Cyrodiil. I knew everyone who came through our military. Especially people who caused as much chatter as your parents and their friends.” Valkyrie said.

“Really?! Can you tell me about them?! Dad doesn’t like to talk about the past much.”

“Perhaps once we’re safely away from here?” Hadvar said.

Harry deflated a little.

“He’s right. We can talk later. For now let’s get out of Helgen.”

The trip through the keeps escape tunnel was somewhat arduous. They had several encounters with Stormcloak soldiers who didn’t want to mince words and promptly attacked them on sight. Twice the dragon collapsed a tunnel, once blocking an alternate path and once blocking them from going back the way they came. The most unpleasant was the torture room.

Hadvar lamented that the Imperial army even needed them and Valkyrie simply shoved the elderly torturer out of her way and unlocked one of the cages.

“I know it’s morbid, but you need something better than those rags. This poor sod doesn’t need them anymore.”

Harry took the dead mage’s hood and robes. He could feel the thrum of enchantment in them; something to increase his abilities and another to replenish his magic quicker. It was indeed a little macabre to be changing into a dead man’s robes, but he was grateful none the less.

Their last major hurdle came in one of the large caves that the tunnel opened into. Massive frostbite spiders had made their home in the space and Rod had shrieked quite like a girl when he saw them and dropped his sword. Valkyrie clearly wanted to flee the room but with three other people depending on her she had mustered the will to fight them. Harry was sure she’d gone overboard but the woman was so wild-eyed he didn’t dare say anything. As it was it took him and Hadvar ten minutes to get them moving again.

* * *

When they finally exited the escape tunnel the sun was nearing its zenith and Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen anything so beautiful. There was a brief moment of panic when the dragon flew overhead, but it took no notice of them and continued north.

“Thank the nine.” Hadvar breathed and settled on a nearby boulder.

“Careful what you say _Imperial_ _soldier_.” Valkyrie smiled sardonically.

“Oh shut it.”

They sat in silence for a moment, just glad to have made it out in once piece.

“Now what?” Ron looked from Valkyrie to Hadvar.

“Well, Tullius just said to get you to safety. I suppose you can go with Hadvar now. He can get you back to Solitude.” Valkyrie readjusted the ebony swords at her hips. “I guess I will take Mr. Potter here back to his father.”

“Really?” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“What? Did you think I’d leave you to fend for yourself after all the trouble I went through getting you out of Helgen?” Harry felt the happy bubble inside deflate a little. “Originally I didn’t really have a plan, I was just acting on impulse, but after everything that’s happened I suppose I should be the one to do it.”

“Thank you!”

* * *

Hadvar offered them food and a night rest at his uncles house in Riverwood as repayment for helping him escape Helgen alive. Valkyrie apparently had a home in Whiterun, which wasn’t far from Riverwood, but Harry hadn’t eaten in twelve hours and hadn’t slept in twice as many hours; so she accepted the offer. With over an hour long walk ahead of them, the young mage peppered her with questions about his parents.

“I only knew them in a professional capacity. I often perused the different camps seeing if the soldiers there were worth our time.” Valkyrie said. “All six of them were incredibly skilled. Best mages I’ve seen.”

“Severus says my parent’s favored earth and ice magics.”

“That they did. Your mother was especially skilled at drawing people into the ground right up to their chins; and I’ve never seen anyone sling ice like James could.”

“His best friends Sirius and Remus were quite a pair. They excelled in swordsmanship and Conjuration. They would summon Atronachs and fight alongside them with bound swords.”

She paused then and fixed him with a calculating look. Ron, who had also been hanging onto her every word, looked between them curiously.

“If it’s about Peter, Severus told me what he did.”

“How much _has_ he told you about your parents and such?”

“Just the basics. What magic they favored; their positions in the legion, how they died. He said they were ambushed by Thalmor because of Peter’s betrayal. Severus is the one that found them, the one that realized what Peter did. He said my dad was already dead when he got there. Mom was lying under the Thalmor she’d killed and the rest were standing over her. He killed them all, but he couldn’t save her. 

“No one knows what happened to Sirius and Remus. They were gone when he got there. He _says_ he thinks they fled the battle when they say it was a set-up, but _I_ don’t think he really believes that.”

“He doesn’t. He knows they were too honorable; that they loved your parents too much to abandon them like that. He just doesn’t want to admit he cares about what became of them. They were taken early on in the fight and spent years in Thalmor custody before escaping; but between then and now I’m not sure what happened. They refuse to talk about it.”

“You’ve spoken to them?! They’re alive?!”

“Yes. They live in Whiterun. You can see them before we go to Winterhold.”

Harry felt numb with excitement. His parents’ friends were alive and he was going to meet them.

“I said before that I never knew Lily and James had a kid and those two never mentioned it. Plus I don’t go to Winterhold. So I’m sorry you couldn’t have found out sooner. Although maybe that was best for the Colleges sake.”

“Why?”

“Well, Severus didn’t exactly get along with your dad and his friends. We had to break up more than one fight in the training yard.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” She smirked at his enthusiasm. He was like the earth after a long drought, drinking in her every word and still wanting more.

“Severus, from what I hear, was very serious; all about rules and such. Your dad and his friends like to get themselves in trouble. They snuck out of camp, played pranks on their fellow soldiers. Severus liked stealth and strategy. They liked to go in with brute force so to speak. So they clashed a lot in the beginning, especially Severus and your dad. I think your mother may have been a point of contention as well.”

“My mother?” Valkyrie gave him a look. “Oooooh. They both liked her!”

“They did. Of course you know how that turned out. I’m not sure what happened. I only know Lily chose James because they had to get permission to marry while enlisted. I’m sorry I can’t tell you anything more personal about them.”

Harry was grateful for everything she’d been able to tell him, but felt slightly disappointed. Severus didn’t like speaking of the past. It was too painful for him. Harry had hoped Valkyrie could tell him more about his parents, maybe share a story or two.

“Perhaps Sirius and Remus can share some stories when we get to Whiterun.”

“I can’t wait!” Harry smiled and then remembered something from earlier. “You seemed surprised that Severus adopted me. Why is that?”

“It’s just that in the capacity that I’ve known him, he didn’t seem the fatherly sort. He was very by-the-books, serious, no nonsense, very aloof.”

“Oh he is. Students at the College are terrified of him. He’s been a good dad though; a little overprotective sometimes. It’s why I left; to show him I’d be ok. Guess I proved him right instead.”

“You’re young yet. You’ll get there.”

“Valkyrie?” Ron spoke up for the first time since they left Helgen. He looked slightly nervous as she turned to him. “Is it true; what they say about him; about the Battle of the Red Ring?”

Harry frowned. What was Ron talking about? Hadvar, who had been walking ahead, now hung back a bit; watching them over his shoulder. Valkyrie didn’t look pleased at this line of questioning.

“I hope you’re not just looking for some gory war story. There’s nothing glamorous about taking a life, even a wretched Thalmor’s.” Valkyrie’s eyes darkened. “I saw you gawking at me back in Helgen. I’d rather not be hero worshipped for how many lives I’ve cut short, thank you.”

“It’s not that.” Ron muttered, his face was as red as his hair. “I know a lot of the nords here probably love you for all the elves you’ve killed. They probably sing songs about it. That’s not why I idolize you though, or Snape.

“I want to be one of the greatest soldiers the Imperial Legion has ever seen. You two have done such incredible things and fought to save us from Thalmor rule. I want to be able to do that too.

“You see my parents have seven kids. I’m the sixth son and I have a little sister. All of my older brothers have made names for themselves. Bill is in charge of one of the biggest supply lines in the East Empire Company. Charlie is a well respected scholar of history. He’ll probably be super excited about this whole thing with dragons right now. He’s actually in Whiterun studying with their Court Wizard Farengar. Percy is an advisor to the Emperor. Twins Fred and George have a famous toy store in the Imperial City, and Ginny is going to be the Court Mage for the Count of Anvil.

“So you see, I want to be able to make a name for myself as well. No one has been a soldier in our family before. I’m the first and I want to be the best so I’m not just another Weasley. I’m Ron.”

Valkyrie stared at him. She had long ago stopped believing in anything. The White-Gold Concordant had been the ultimate betrayal. She had given her life to a cause and it was all thrown back in her face; in the face of everyone who had taken part in The Great War. Ron’s words touched her though. He hadn’t given up on being someone. He hadn’t asked himself what was the point if his brothers had done it all before. The boy had found something else and wanted to make it his own.

“Weasley, huh? I should have known with that hair. Have you taken the oath yet?”

“No. Why?”

“Hey Hadvar.”

“Yes?” He smirked.

“I’m stealing Tullius’ perspective battle mage. He’s coming with us so I can train him up a bit before I turn him over to the College.”

“Really?!” Ron squeaked. “You mean it?!”

Valkyrie laughed.

“Yes, I mean it.”


	3. The Burning of the Colovian Highlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim and Cyrodiil are two countries on the continent of Tamriel which is where the Elder Scrolls games take place, if you're not familiar with these games. Colovian Highlands are in Cyrodiil and is Anvil. The rest of the towns are all in Skyrim.
> 
> The Thalmor are the antagonists in Skyrim and are a supremacist group consisting mainly of an Elven race called Altmer. They also have Wood Elves, and Khajiit. 
> 
> The human races are Imperials - Cyrodiil, Nords - Skyrim, Bretons - High Rock, Redguars - Hammerfell. 
> 
> The other races are Argonians - a lizard like race from Black Marsh, Dunmer - Dark Elves from Morrowind, Bosmer - from Valenwood, Khajiit - from Elsweyr, Altermer – Summerset Isles and Orcs - Highrock.
> 
> In Skyrim there are Flame, Lightening, and Frost magic, but I've added Earth and might add more. A Flame, Frost, or Lightening Cloak are basically just that element surrounding the caster like a cloak. It's not an actually piece of clothing.
> 
> You don't really need to remember all of this. It's just here for reference or if you're curious and never played Skyrim before.

15ish years ago

The Thalmor had never seen it coming. General Decianus had hidden his legions in the Colovian Highlands waiting as planned for the 30th of Rain’s Hand. They would sweep in from the west as Jonna’s forces drove south along Red Ring Road. Severus Snape had, had, other plans though. Reeling from the loss of his life-long best friend and first love because of a coward’s betrayal, he slipped away from Decianus’ army a day early. Peter and his elf masters would pay dearly for their transgressions.

In the dead of night he slipped into one of the largest of the Thalmor camps, cloaked in an invisibility spell. The school of Illusion was his specialty and that night he proved it. He flitted from tent-to-tent, campfire-to-campfire, unseen, casting Mayhem on every elf he could. Without lifting a blade he decimated over five hundred Thalmor soldiers. Lamentably, Peter was not among them.

Standing on the hill overlooking the chaos of the enemy camp below, Snape felt hollow. His best friend was gone, his rivals were gone, and the little family he both loved and hated was gone. The traitor had escaped him and the rage he’d carried, spurring him on to his revenge, had trickled away to leave him empty. There was no satisfaction to fill the void. Lily’s murderers were gone, their allies slaughtered each other below, but it would not bring her back.

It was as he stood there lost in thought that something struck his chest hard enough to stagger him. For a moment he was confused. There was an arrow shaft protruding from his breast. Down in the bedlam of the encampment several clear-eyed Thalmor glared up at him. His spells were starting to wear off.

Snape’s vision blurred and his knees collided with the ground. Drawing ragged painful breaths he collapsed backwards into the dirt. The heavy footsteps of his enemies drew closer until they were standing over him, their armor glinting in the light of the fires. He didn’t look at them. He was looking at the stars. It was all right if he died here. Lily was gone and her death was avenged. They were going to win the war. There was nothing left for him here.

* * *

A baby’s cry suddenly echoed in the recesses of his mind. Barely six months old with green eyes like his mother’s, Harry tugged on Severus’ shoulder length hair. Chubby little hands tried to put the ebony locks in the infant’s mouth. Lily laughed, prying the tresses loose. 

Snape cringed and held the child at arm’s length, looking at him like he was some strange creature. He couldn’t understand the appeal. Babies weren’t exactly cute. They drooled, cried all night, and smelled. They couldn’t feed or care for themselves and needed constant changing. Lily and James seemed enamored with the babe though. Harry was all they talked about lately. Apparently he would start crawling soon.

“Can you promise me something Severus?”

His dark obsidian eyes rose to meet her emerald green gaze. She looked to Harry with a mother’s loving gaze and stroked the black fuzz atop his crown.

“Anything Lily. You know that.”

“Can you promise me that if anything happens to James and me, you and the others will look after Harry?”

“Don’t speak of such things Lily!”

“Severus we’re at war. I never meant to get pregnant but I did. This is something I _have_ to think about. Will you promise me?”

“Of course Lily. I will protect him with my life.”

* * *

_Harry. I promised her I’d protect Harry._

“I’m going to make sure your death is as slow and painful as possible Imperial! I’ll stitch you back together and tear you apart over and over until you beg for death!”

Snape felt a wave of self-loathing wash over him as he watched the golden skinned elf raise a hand bathed in glimmering light. How could he be so weak and how could he forget his promise? Rage filled him and flames began to lick at his limbs. The Thalmor soldiers hesitated at the sudden display of magic and it was their undoing.

Severus had made a promise to his late friend that he would protect her child and he intended to keep it. He couldn’t die here. Fire burst forth in all directions; his Flame Cloak exploding outward to push his assailants back and he reached up to pull the arrow from his chest with a roar. The elves didn’t even have a change to attempt escape.

The flames surrounding Severus as he pushed himself to his feet were so intense that the Thalmor’s clothes caught fire even before he cast the first spell. They shrieked and flailed wildly, trying to dash the flames, but it was useless. In seconds they succumbed to the heat. He paid them no heed as he stepped forward to gaze at the camp below.

More Thalmor had been released from his spell when he was struck by the arrow and were attempting to restore order. He glared down at them with fury and contempt. They would _all_ burn. The flames surrounding him flared with the intensity of his anger and he raised his arms. Streams of fire followed the action and flowed down the hill like water.

Walls of flame sprung up at the edge of the encampment and surged forward through the rows of tents. The Thalmor screamed in terror, unable to escape as the fires surrounded them. Their spells of Frost and Lightening could neither douse the flames nor reach his perch upon the hill and he watched them burn with a cool detachment.

“Severus!”

General Decianus and several captains rode up from behind him, no doubt drawn by the glow of the inferno below. The heat was unbearable and they drew up their arms to shield their faces. Behind them the rest of the legion gathered looking shocked.

“What did you do soldier?”

“I killed them. What does it look like?”

He coughed heavily at the coppery taste permeating his mouth. His face felt raw from the heat of the fire.

“I can see that, by why? How…? You…”

“My regiment… I finally… Peter (he spat the name like a curse) wasn’t with them though…”

“Are you daft man? Did you want to die?”

“I… No. Harry. Harry! I have to…!”

He made to turn suddenly and staggered sideways into a captain. She caught him but immediately pulled her hand back. It was stained red. Blood dribbled down Severus’ chin as he muttered something unintelligible. He swayed sideways, nearly toppling them both.

“General he’s in a bad way!”

“Harry! HARRY!”

The dour mage’s body went rigid, his body convulsing as he collapsed backwards, taking the captain with him. His eyes were rolled back to the whites, his breath rasping past the blood gathering in his throat. Decianus stared horrified at the man writhing on the ground before him.

“Healer! I need a healer NOW!”

* * *

Present Day – 17th of Hearthfire 5 a.m.

Severus Snape rubbed the old scar on his chest as he was wont to do when something reminded him of the past. The same hollow feeling he’d had back then couldn’t compare to the ache he felt now. It constricted his chest and stole his breath. His son, his Harry, was most likely dead. The proof lay before him in the burned piles of bodies littering Helgen, and the familiar dagger clutched in the bandits hand.

Yesterday afternoon he had found the devastation at Steamcrag Camp. The Khajit Caravan Harry had left Winterhold with lay slaughtered just outside the Giant’s Camp. He had stared mournfully at Dro’Marash and closed the cat’s unseeing eyes. Harry’s body was not among the dead there, but when the bandits responsible for the murders appeared he had worked the answer out of them. A young Imperial male dressed in mage robes had fled southwest.

Three hours later he’d tracked the boy to Darkwater Crossing. According to the locals there had been an Imperial ambush on the Stormcloaks late the night before last. At least two people had seen someone matching Harry’s description run into the camp just before hand. It was more than likely he’d been taken with them. Being that it was his only lead Severus followed the road south, figuring that they were taking the rebels to Cyrodiil for trial.

What he hadn’t figured was the destruction he would find in the village of Helgen. The little town was still smoldering form what must have been a massive fire, several homes nothing more than smoking piles of glowing lumber. None of the townspeople were present when he arrived, only charred remains that were unidentifiable save for the occasional Imperial or Stormcloak uniform.

Bandits had swooped in seemingly overnight and laid claim to the burning remains of the town. Several had accosted him immediately, demanding his valuable in exchange for his life. The burliest and stupidest of the group stepped forward and drew a glimmering golden dagger from his waistband. Severus had recognized the appearance and enchantment at once and demanded where the lout had acquired it. When he’d replied he’d lifted it from one of the dead bodies Severus had felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

_Harry can’t be dead. He just can’t be._

In the beginning he’d simply taken the boy in because of his promise to Lily, and because he was a piece of her that Severus could hold onto. Over time however he’d come to love him as his own. He took pride in Harry’s every accomplishment and his greatest joy was seeing the boy happy. To think that he would be gone was unbearable.

“Where? Which body?” Severus growled, he breathing heavy. “Show me!”

“I’m making the demands around here Imperial. You don’t turn out your pockets now I’ll slit your bloody throat!”

Severus saw red. He lunged forward before anyone could move, his Flame Cloak licking at his body, and seized the lummox’s armor straps.

“If you don’t want to be another charred corpse on the ground, you’ll show me exactly where you found that dagger!”

“You’ve got balls mage, I’ll give you that.” said a deep feminine voice.

Stars exploded in front of Severus eyes and then the world went black.


	4. Bleak Falls Barrow and The Sacking of Pinewatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life threw me a curveball and I haven't had the drive to write. Hopefully I should be back on track.

Mid Morning, 17th of Hearthfire

Valkyrie had seen plenty of Word Walls in her travels across Skyrim. They were impressive structures; large semi-circles of stone etched with the dragons language. After awhile they lost their appeal. If you’re seen one, you’ve seen them all. Seeing someone else witness a wall for the first time, now _that_ would never get old. As an added bonus Harry and Ron were getting one of the best first looks a person could ask for. The tunnel they were in opened into a large spacious cavern, sunlight filtering through the cracks in the ceiling to stream across the tall curved monolith. The wall was centered in the cavern and set upon a raised section of stone.

_Perhaps getting dragged up here was worth it after all._

Their rag tag group had arrived in Riverwood the day before, and after eating and drinking as much as they could, had seated themselves on their host’s front porch. Hadvar’s uncle Alvor was the town blacksmith and while he cleaned the forge they’d talked about Helgen. He’d requested they speak to Jarl Balgruuf about sending back extra soldiers when they arrived in Whiterun.

It had been shaping up to be a peaceful evening, despite the looming threat of dragons, until Lucan Valerius and his sister Camilla exited their shop mid argument. Bandits had raided the small shop in the middle of the night and their ornate golden dragon claw had been stolen. The thieves had fled up the mountain in the direction of Bleak Falls Barrow. It was an old dilapidated Nordic ruin but large and impressive nonetheless.

Camilla wanted to march right up to the old barrow herself, but Lucan was having none of it. He would not risk either of their lives over a trinket. She thought he was a coward. Valkyrie thought he was smarter than he looked. Undead servants of the old Dragon Priests often roamed the ancient Nordic ruins. Some were weak barely living puppets and others were strong; capable of wielding magic and Dragon Shouts. Lucan would be a fool to go.

Harry had turned to her immediately, green eyes bright. It was clear he wanted to help. Valkyrie had tried to talk him out of it. They needed to get to Whiterun and ask them to send Riverwood aid, his father was probably worried sick, and the claw was just a decorative dust collector not worth their time.

“So we’re just supposed to let the thieves get away with it?”

“We’re not the town guard Harry. It’s not our job to go after them. Besides, they’re probably dead by now. The Draugr most likely saw to that.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Aren’t you a mercenary? Don’t you help people?”

“Not out of the goodness of my heart boy! I take _jobs_ ; for _coin_!”

“But you used to be a Penitus Oculadus.” Ron chimed in.

“Yes, and look where that got me. I and so many others put our lives on the line and the Emperor caved to our enemies anyway. All that work, all those lives lost, all of it in vain. He betrayed us and now we’re stuck under the thumb of those blasted Thalmor unable to even worship whatever gods we want; just waiting for the day they finally try to wipe us all out.”

Harry had glared at her and pushed himself out of his chair.

“Well _I’m_ going to help them. _You_ can stay here and wallow in your bitterness.”

Valkyrie had stared at him, shocked that he had spoken to her in such a way. The boy was just like his parents; brazen, foolhardy, noble to a fault! She grit her teeth feeling annoyed and envious of that innocent need to “do good”.

“Lucan!” The shop keeper jumped at her sudden shout and turned to the porch. “Five hundred gold and I’ll go get yer damn claw first thing in the morning!”

Harry had beamed at her and Ron gave her that damnable star struck look.

“Don’t look so damn happy about it!” She snapped. “This will be a training opportunity for the both of you. I won’t be stepping in to help unless _I_ deem it necessary. So be prepared for a rough day tomorrow.”

Valkyrie kept her word. When they found out the bandits were smarter than they thought she let the boys take care of the scouts and guards that had been set along the way. She let them deal with the dog sized rats called Skeevers, the Frostbite spiders, lesser Draugr, and the remaining bandits inside. By the time they found the leader, Harry and Ron were looking wan.

“You two really don’t have any battle experience do you?”

They only glared at her.

“So, you must be Arvel; the leader of this merry band of degenerates. Do you still have the claw?”

“Yes! I do!” He struggled in the massive web that bound him. “If you cut me down I’ll split the treasure with you!”

“Is that so?” Valkyrie hummed. Her silver eyes roved over the bag at his hip. “What’s stopping me just taking the claw and getting the treasure for ourselves?”

“The door! The door the claw opens has a puzzle. _I_ can solve it!”

“Is that so?” Valkyrie cut the bag free and pulled out the claw. “And would that puzzle have anything to do with the rings on the door and these three symbols here on the claw?”

Arvel looked dumbstruck before he glared and struggled against the web.

“You knew this whole time! You’re here for the treasure yourself!”

“No, no. Just the claw, but I’ll gladly take whatever _is_ behind that door.” Harry rolled his eyes at that. “Now, if I were you, I’d be very quiet as I tried getting out of that web. I think I hear more spiders coming.”

Indeed the sound of many chittering mouths could be heard from the hole in the ceiling. Ron had squeaked and hurried from the room, Harry and Valkyrie close behind; the latter grinning evilly. What Arvel apparently didn’t know, or perhaps he would have abandoned his mad idea, was that behind the puzzle doors much more powerful Draugr lurked; Draugr who knew magic and some who knew one or two dragon Shouts.

Bleak Falls Barrow was no exception. As the boys stood admiring the Word Wall, Valkyrie could see a sarcophagus sitting innocently just across the ravine.

“What is it?” Ron suddenly asked, startling her slightly. She looked at the dragon head relief and etched words below it.

“I’m not really sure. Whatever is carved there is written in the dragon’s language. So their purpose is lost on me.”

“One of the words is glowing.” Harry said.

Valkyrie and Ron frowned.

“Are you sure, mate? I don’t see anything.”

“I don’t either. Are you feeling all right? I told you we shouldn’t have come. You didn’t need this much excitement after the last two days.”

“I feel fine!” Harry snapped. “Come on. Let’s just take a closer look.”

Valkyrie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and nodded at the sarcophagus.

“No. You two wait here. I have to take care of something first.”

“I thought you weren’t going to help us.” Ron quipped.

“This is different. This is not a normal Draugr and you definitely can’t take it.”

With that she slipped across the narrow bridge, drawing one of her ebony swords as she went. Ron and Harry watched, curious, as she slowly approached the stone coffin. Ten feet away the lid rumbled then shot sideways with enough force to send it into the ravine. Tall spiral horns on a Nordic helmet appeared over the edge of the crypt as the Overlord sat up. He didn’t seem much different than a regular Draugr, save that the otherworldly glow of his eyes was brighter.

Valkyrie grinned as he turned his sights on her and climbed out of his grave with surprising dexterity and grace for a corpse. She twirled her sword once and drove it into the ground as the creature squared up with her and opened its mouth wide.

“FUS RO!”

It roared in a low gurgling growl, the voice gravely from lack of use. The words split the air with a small rumble of thunder, an unseen power ripping across the room. Valkyrie staggered, her hair and loose pieces of armor blown back by the concussive force. She pulled her sword free and rushed forward before the wind had even settled, knowing she didn’t have much time before he could shout again.

“Such a shame you only know the first two words. That won’t be enough to bring me down!”

“Bolog aaz, mal lir!” The creature snarled at her in that same guttural speech it had used to shout.

Valkyrie ducked under the wide swing of its battle axe and deflected the backhanded jab of the handle. Her sword rotated and buried itself in the corpse’s side, eliciting a hoarse angry scream, before she was driven back by a blast of frigid ice. Harry noted that the smile she wore never left her face as she dodged the Draugr’s blows and spells. It was clear she was a warrior at heart, the thrill of battle her passion. She was a dancer trading blows rather than steps; and when her opponent reared back to shout again she surged forward to bury her sword in his throat, ending their dangerous ballet.

“That was amazing!” Ron cheered.

“What was that shouting it did?”

“It is the power of The Voice. The goddess Kynareth gave man the ability to Shout as the dragons do. Each Shout has three words of power to it and are far less powerful without the final word. For example if that Draugr had, had all three words nothing would have stopped him from blowing me clear across the cavern.”

“Are you serious?!” Ron gasped.

“Yes. Shouts are quite fearsome. They’re not something to mess around with.”

“What’s this?”

Harry bent over the Draugr to pry something from the breastplate of its armor. It was a thin five sided slab of stone with etchings on it. Valkyrie frowned as he handed it to her. She recognized some of the patterns and markings.

“This looks like a map of Skyrim. I’m not sure what it’s supposed to be a map _to_ though.” She slipped it into her bag. “We can ask Farengar about it when we get to Whiterun. Come on. Let’s check out the spoils right quick and get out of here. I’d like to get there before dark.”

“All right!” Ron leapt over the Draugr and headed for the large chest beside the stairs.

“You two do that. I want to check out the wall first.”

“Oh yea!” Ron said. “Didn’t you say one of those words was glowing?”

Harry nodded and walked over to the stone half circle, pausing halfway to stare at it.

“Something wrong?” Valkyrie asked.

“Do you hear that? It sounds like someone’s chanting.”

“I don’t hear anything Harry.” Ron said.

The green eyed young man didn’t hear him. He was focused solely on the stone structure in front of him. Valkyrie watched warily as he approached the wall, his hair lifting on a breeze she couldn’t feel herself. Her body tensed as he reached out to touch one of the carved words and was shocked when his hair and clothes rippled violently and then settled.

“Wow.” Harry said. “ _What_ was _that_? It felt incredible.”

“ _What_ was _what_ , Harry?” Valkyrie’s eyebrows drew together heavily.

“There was this chanting and the word was glowing. It’s like it was calling to me; pulling me to the wall. When I touched the stone the chanting was more like shouting and there was this rainbow of colored lights and this breeze. I think I absorbed it because I feel great right now.”

“Great how?”

“Like I’ve had the best night’s sleep I’ve ever gotten and my mind feels clearer than it ever has before.”

“Wicked!” Ron exclaimed. “We didn’t see or hear anything.” The redhead turned to Valkyrie. “What do you think it was?”

“I’m not sure, but I intend to do some research when we get to the College.”

“Should I be worried about what just happened to me?” Harry looked anxious now.

“Do you feel ill or off in any way? You just feel energized and clear headed?”

“Yea…?”

“Then you should be all right.” Valkyrie turned and headed for the stairs at the back of the cavern. “Come on. Let’s get back to Riverwood so we can leave it again.”

Harry laughed and Ron flapped his arms at the large chest.

“But what about the treasure?! We did all that work and we’re not gonna take it?”

Valkyrie growled exasperatedly.

“Do what you want! Just hurry up!”

“Hey! You’re the one who doesn’t do anything unless there’s gold involved!”

“RON!!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Harry thought his sides might split from trying to hold back his amusement.

*Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledoooore!*

Severus could hear voices as his consciousness returned to him. Two men were arguing somewhere behind him: something about a treasure room and a man named Roars. He was dead now; impaled trying to take more than his cut of the spoils. Severus wrinkled his nose.

_This band is more the norm. A group of idiotic blunderers picking off the weak passerby._

No. That wasn’t entirely true. Someone had snuck up on him during his loss of control. They’d made him a prisoner rather than kill him. That spoke of a plan, of intelligence. What was it they wanted? A blundering band of bandits couldn’t know who he was, could they? Even if they did what good would it do them? It’s not like they’d get a ransom for him. War hero or not this wasn’t Cyrodiil.

“Looks like the poor sod is awake. Go get the boss.”

Severus peered over his shoulder to see two men staring at him through the bars of his cell. He almost scoffed. Did they think that would keep him contained?

“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you. Any funny business and Brandr here will put an arrow in yer gut.”

_No better or worse than my chest I suppose._

He finally sat up and properly took stock of his situation. He’d been stripped of his usual robe. His hands were bound in rope and his ankle chained to the back wall. Outside his cell two bandits watched him warily. The situation was almost laughable. They had no idea what trouble they were in.

“Tell me, where is your man with the Elven dagger; the one with the special enchantment?”

They sneered and laughed at him.

“You’re in no position to be asking questions mage. Just sit there quietly.”

“You seem to have a certain attachment to this dagger.” The voice that spoke was a deep feminine brogue and he stared in surprise. Their leader was a tall broad woman with dark auburn hair and brown eyes. She fixed him with a stern intelligent gaze. In her right hand was Harry’s dagger.

“You’re the one who struck me.” Severus stated.

“I am. Rigel Strong-Arm is my name.” She smiled smugly, twirling the dagger. His treacherous eyes followed its every more. “Did this belong to the boy?”

He froze. How did she know? Had the brute really lifted it from his son’s body?

“A lot of us “thieves” and :degenerates” blame the Imperial crackdown on the Stormcloaks. They were nice and lazy before Ulfric and his war. So when I heard rumors of his eminent capture and execution of course I had to go to Helgen and watch.”

Rigel paced before his cell, smiling wickedly.

“Imagine my surprise when a boy got off the carriage with them. He kept telling them what a mistake they’d made, but of course they didn’t listen. What did they care? They had Ulfric. That was all that mattered.”

She picked at a hangnail with the point of the blade. Severus tried to keep his breathing even.

“Bastards sent him straight to the block with the others. He cried for his daddy right up until his head rolled.”

He lunged for her through the bars but the chain brought him up short. Rigel laughed.

“I might have let you bury the body if you were a good prisoner, but I’m afraid there’s nothing left of anyone after the dragon fire.”

“Dragons are legend. Nothing more than stories to elevate the reputations of otherwise unimpressive warriors.” Severus snarled. The bandit leader guffawed heartily.

“Speaking of old Olaf are we? Well I’m afraid you’re wrong mage.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Why am I here?”

Rigel tucked the dagger into her belt and leaned against the bars.

“You’re here because I want you to enchant our weapons, renew those enchantments when they fade, concoct any potions we made need, and heal our wounded.”

“Just what makes you believe I’ll be doing any of that?”

“Because if you don’t I’ll start cutting you apart, piece-by-piece, until you do; and I’ll even use this pretty little dagger you favor so much.”

Severus rolled his eyes.

“Bandits. You’re all the same; crass insensate swine that prey on the weak and terrorize the innocent. Then you browbeat any opposition into submission.”

His flame cloak flared, burning away the ropes binding his wrists, and he bent down to free his ankle. Rigel stared wide eyed. Very few mages knew unlocking spells. It was a forgotten art. He sneered at her.

“You thought to leave me here and starve me into submission once I started throwing spells. It’s a pity I’m a far more experienced mage than you thought.”

She glared at him.

“I don’t wear the robes of my station. It’s better to be underestimated. I’m not so egotistical that I need to announce my Masters ranking to all of Tamriel.”

“Shoot him!”

Three bows raised but he was too fast for them. Rigel barely made it out of the room before the wall of flames caught her men and set the room on fire. He snarled angrily and opened his cell door to chase after her, her men screaming and writhing on the floor behind him. Three more louts were waiting for him outside the room, bow and swords raised. He avoided the blades but caught the arrow just under his clavicle at the shoulder joint.

“Die bastard!”

“Gonna slit your throat like an old woman’s purse!”

“Get out of my way!” Severus roared, lightening dancing from his fingertips. The men’s bodies dropped, limbs jerking. He pulled the arrow from his shoulder and partially healed the wound as he stepped into the hallway.

“Rigel Strong-Arm!”

Seven bandits and a few twisting hallways later he found Rigel’s treasure room. The traps were easy enough to disarm and he discovered her at the table trying to stuff as much of her spoils in a bag as she could before fleeing. His own belongings were thrown in a corner of the room. He closed the door on the smoke billowing through the cavern behind him. There was another door across from him, likely leading out of their rats nest.

“First you will give me that dagger.” He growled. Her eyes trailed over the cut in his side and thigh and the hole in his shoulder; likely gauging whether she thought she could handle him or not. Lightening was not his specialty but he let the cloak slip over him, bolts striking across the room.

“THE DAGGER!”

His magic was beginning to run low. He needed to finish this sooner rather than later. Rigel threw the blade across the table to him. She inched towards the door but he blocked it with flames.

“Now, about my son.”

When he finally left Pinewatch, Rigel and her group of miscreants were dead and their hovel burning from the inside out. The unassuming farmhouse that hid the entrance to the underground tunnels was also set ablaze in his fury. He had not learned anything from her at the end. She stubbornly refused to change her story, but he knew it didn’t add up. If Harry was a prisoner accused of being a rebel they would have taken the knife. If would have been found on one of the officers bodies.

_She used logic to guess that he was why I was here, that the blade belonged to him. She didn’t actually find it on his body. It’s possible the legion may have realized their mistake. He might not have been executed with the Stormcloaks._

Severus decided he would go back to Helgen and search the bodies and the rubble until he was satisfied he had an answer one way or the other. Then he would travel north to Whiterun and from there to Solitude to discuss his findings, whatever they were, with General Tulius. The man would have a lot to answer for whether he had executed Harry or not.

It was a few hours before sunrise on the 18th of Hearthfire when he finally left the small town for Riverwood; hungry, thirsty, exhausted, injured, and no closer to knowing if his son was dead or alive.


End file.
